User blog:Mr.invisable/My ideas for Year 3
I just thought, why not when it came to this. So these are just characters I what to see in LEGO Dimensions for Year 3. Also just my opinion. Listed Half-Life Shocker! The packs I see for this Franchise would be: Half-Life Adventure Pack with: Dr. Gordon Freeman Abilities: Inteligents, Aim, Hazard Protection, Mini Access, Illumination, Dive, Gravity Gun The Objects that he would have are: The Rollermine (Electro-Heart Emmetter and Dark Matter Container) Abilities: Electricity, Gyrophere, Waight Switch Broken Buggy (Half-Mussle Car and Sea Scout) Abilities: Car Switches, Aim, Sea Travel Half-Life Fun Pack with: Alyx Vance Abilities: Aim, Silver LEGO blowup, Relic detector, Technology, Inteligence, Acrobat Her Vehicle would be: Dog (Combine Hunter and Combine Camura) Abilities: Straight, Laser, Aim, Flight, Flight docks, Flight Hooks Samurai Jack Yeah, I do want Samurai Jack in LEGO Dimensions because of Season 5, but now it's over and Genndy said it could continiuwe (I would prefer it to be seasons 1-4 themed for LD). Samurai Jack Level Pack with: Samurai Jack Abilities: High Jump, Acrobat, Silver LEGO blowup, Sword Switches, Dive, Character Switch (optional) (Aim, Red Demon Brick blowup) The Objects he would use are: Future chariot (Beetle Drone (Object) and Underwater Chariot) Abilities: Flight, Flight Docks, Super Jump, Underwater travel Jack's Bike (Flying Bike and Mantoid (Object)) Abilities: Car Switches, Flight, Flight Docks, Flight Hooks, Red Demon Brick blowup Looney Tunes This was for other fans I thought orignally but... Looney Tunes Team Pack with: Bugs Bunny Abilities: Acrobat, Boomerang, Laser, Gold LEGO blowup, Looney Gates Daffy Duck Abilities: Dive, Silver LEGO Blowup, Aim, Looney Gates There Vehicles would be: Carrot-Cycle (Space Racer and Mutant Carrot) Abilities: Car Switches, Aim, Hover, Straingth Daffy's Porrade Float (The Swimming Duck and Daffy's Mech) Abilities: Car Switches, Underwater travel, Stragth, Other Well that's all I have. I did send a letter to Traveller's Tales about it, I do hope to see them in packs or as camio characters. Of course it is still too early to know what would be in Year 3 but these are just my ideas. Let's hear yours then. New ideas These new ideas are for fun and have nothing to go with the top three. LEGO Star Wars the Video Game Series Okay despite being a fan of the classic Star Wars, I did not want it in LD... but if it's the Classic Video Game Series then hears my idea. Star Wars Team Pack with: Luke Skywalker (Episode VI) Abililities: Magic, Sword Switches, Laser Defleact, Acrobat, Mind Cantroll, Illumination, Gold LEGO Blowup Darth Vader Abilities: Magic, Sword Switches, Laser Deflector, Acrobat, Mind Cantroll, Illumination, Dark Force, Gold LEGO Blowup there Vehicles would be: X-Wing (Y-Wing and AT-AT) Abilities: Flight, Flight Docks, Aim, Laser Darth's Tie Fighter (Pod Racer and Amoured Fighter) Abilities: Flight, Flight Docks, Flight Hooks, Aim, Electric Switches, Flying Drone Mazes (Mini TIE Fighter) LEGO Racers I know this one might not happen since it's retired but whynot? LEGO Racers Fun Pack with: Dare Devil Racer Abilities: Speed, Hacking, Technology, his Vehicle would be: Speed Racer (Speed Jet and Speed Sub) Abilities: Car Switches, Flight, Flight Docks, Flight Hooks, Underwater Swimming My Hero Acadamia yeah, I have been watching my hero acadamia lately and I think it might work in LEGO Dimensions. Boku No Hero Acadamia Fun Pack with: Deku Abilities: Super Strangth, Super Strangth Handles, Inteligence, character change (changes to All Might: Big Transform, High Jump) His gaget would be: Hero Note Book (Quark Notebook and Zero-Points Machine (Object)) Abilities: Summon Ingame Characters (Tenya Lida, Oachaco Uraraka, Famikage Tokoyami, Tsuyu Asui, Mezo Shoji, Katsuki Bakugo), Seconedry Character Wheel, Power Giving (Super Strangth and Flight), Super Strangth, Hover Tenya Lida: Super Speed, Acrobat Oachaco Uraraka: Super Strangth Handles, Acrobat, Flight Famikage Tokoyami: Drone Maze Acsess, Flight, Super Strangth Tsuyu Asui: Acrobat, Underwater Swimming, Aim Mezo Shoji: Flight, Super Strangth, Super Strangth Handles Katsuki Bakugo: Super Strangth, Parseltongue Doors, Ice Melt LEGO MARVEL Supers Heroes This one is a requested one by Wave9Nut and I thought about some characters that might appear for this franchise and hear it goes. MARVEL Team Pack with: Iron Man Abilities: Flight, Silver LEGO Blowup, Underwater Swimming, Technology, Hacking, Aim, Brouce Banner Abilities: Technology, Big Transform (changes to The Hulk: High Jump, Super Strangth, Super Strangth Handles) There Vehicles would be: Hulk Buster Armour (Red Hulk Buster and Iron Sky Suit) Abilities: Super Strangth, Mech Walker, Fire Imunity, Ice Melt, Flight, Flight Hooks Gammer Reactor (Gammer Gun and Gammer Contaiment Unit) Abilities: Power Giving (Super Strangth, Super Strangth Handles, High Jump), Aim, Laser, Gold LEGO Blowup, Ice Melt, Hazard Cleanup MARVEL Fun Pack with: Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Abilities: Rope Swing, Webs, Super Sences, Grapple, Acrobat, Inteligents, Character Change (Changes to Spider-Man (Miles Marralis), Spider-Man 2099, Spider Gwen and Noir Spider) Spider-Man (Miles Marralis): Rope Swing, Webs, Super Scences, Grapple, Acrobat, Stelth, Character Change Spider-Man 2099: Rope Swing, Webs, Supers Scences, Grapple, Acrobat, Red Demon Brick Blowup, Character Change Spider Gwen: Rope Swing, Webs, Grapple, Acrobat, Technology, Drone Mazes (Spider Bot), Character Change Noir Spider: Rope Swing, Webs, Grapple, Super Scences, Acrobat, Laser Deflector, Character Change His Vehicle would be: Spider Cycle (Water Spider and Spider Buggy) Abilities: Car Switches, Water Travel, Webs MARVEL Fun Pack With: Wolverwein Abilities: Red Demon Brick Blowup, Acrobat, Super Scences, Silver LEGO Blowup, Dig, Invulnerabilitie His Gaget would be: Sentinal (X-Men Jet and X-Men Dumby Bot) Abilities: Super Strangth, Flight, Flight Docks, Flight Hooks, High Jump MARVEL Fun Pack with: Doctor Doom Abilities: Electrizitie, Technology, Hacking, Heart Regenerat, Mind Cantrol, Drone Mazes (Doom Dog) Silver LEGO Blowuo Character Change (Changes to Doctor Doom 2099: Underwater Swimming, Invulnerabilitie, X-Ray) His Gajet would be: The Doom Ray (Doom's Freeze Ray and Doom's Landmark) Abilities: Laser, Aim, Melt Ice, Freeze, Gold LEGO Blowup, Drill, Dig MARVEL Polibag with: Captain America Abilities: Boomerang, Laser Deflector, Magical Shield MARVEL Polibag with: Black Widow Abilities: Aim, Stelth, Acrobat, Technology The LEGO Ninjago Move I can see This LEGO Movie being in LEGO Dimensions, but with it already having a game, this is what I think might happen since a lot of people did not like the oringal Ninjago having too many characters. The LEGO Ninjago Movie Team Pack: with Lloyd (TLNM) Abilities: Spinjitzu, Acrobat, Stelth, Sword Switches, Ninja Shrine Lord Garmadon Abilities: Spinjitzu, Acrobat, Stelth, Super Strangth, Super Strangth Handles, Ninja Shrine There Vhicles would be: Lloyd's Green Mech Dragon (Green Mech Destroyer and Meowthra's Nemisis) Abilities: Flight, Flight Docks, Flight Hooks, Ice Melt, Super Strangth, Hover, Invulnerabilitie Mecha-Shark (Skark Hunter and Meowthra's Threat) Abilities: Super Strangth, High Jump, Underwater Swimming, Aim, Water Spray, Hazard Cleanup Ninja Transformaintion would actavate after enetering The LEGO Ninjago Movie World. All playable Ninjago characters with the exeption of (Lloyd and Sensei Wu) will change into there The LEGO Ninjago Counterparts. And there abilities would be: Zane (TLNM): Spinjitzu, Freeze, Aim, Pole Volt, Stelth, Acrobat, X-Ray, Ninja Shrine Cole (TLNM): Spinjitzu, Super Strangth, Super Strangth Handles, Stelth, Sonar Smash, Acrobat, Ninja Shrine Kai (TLNM): Spinjitzu, Laser, Laser Deflecter, Melt Ice, Acrobat, Stelth, Ninja Shrine Nya (TLNM): Spinjitzu, Water Spray, Hazard Cleanup, Stelth, Pole Volt, Aim, Sword Swithes, Acrobat, Ninja Shrine Jay (TLNM): Spinjitzu, Electrizity, Fix-It, Technology, Stelth, Acrobat, Ninja Shrine Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra Hears an old show I use to watch, and LEGO did make stuff for this show. It Would have: Avatar Level Pack with: Aang Abilities would be Flight, High Jump, Laser, Melt Ice, Super Strangth, Super Strangth Handles, Underwater Swimming, Water Spray, Hazard Cleanup, Big Transforms (Changes to stone armoured Avatar: Invulnerabilitie, Heart Regenation), Avatar Cycle (Changes to Korra, Kyoshi, Roku and back to Aang after Death) His Vehicles would be: Appa (Object) (Samurai Appa and Naga) Abilities: Flight, Flight Docks, Super Strangth, Sword Switches, Dig, Water Travel Fire Nation Ballon (Fire Nation Ship and Platypus-Bear (Object)) Abilities: Flight, Flight Docks, Flight Hooks, Ice Melt, Swimming, PLayable Object, Super Strangth, Dig OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes Yeah I found this show to be interesting and it could work in LEGO Dimensions. it would have: An OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes Fun Pack with: K.O. Abilities: Super Strangth, High Jump, Hazard Cleanup, Mini Acsess His gaget would be Trading Card Album (Mobile Cloud and Powerup Booklet) Abilities: Summons Ingame Characters (Carol and Mr. Gar), Flight, Flight Docks, Gold LEGO Blowup Carol: Super Strangth, Super Strangth Handles, Acrobat, Silver LEGO Blowup Mr. Gar: Super Strangth, Flight, Dive, Heart regeneration, OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes Team Pack with: Rad Abilitites: Laser, Gold LEGO Blowup, Red Demon Brick Blowup, Super Strangth Handles Enid Abilities: Stelth, Acrobat, Super Strangth, Ninja Shrine There Vehicles would be: Rad's Van (Boxmore Basher and Cargo Dilivereies) Abilities: Car Switches, Tow Bar, Sea Travel Baby Teeth (Barking Bitter and Tremmer Tammer) Abilities: Playable Object, Vine Cut, Dig, Super Strangth LEGO Dimensions Well Lord Vortech was going to have his own pack for Year 2. So I thought of some ideas the LD Franchise itself, even the Vortech Fun Pack. And the Packs that would be the the game itself would be: LEGO Dimensions Team Pack with: Bob the LEGO Mascot Abilities: Master Build, The A-Team Master Build, Fix-it, Drone Mazes (Mini Sky Sub), Rainbow LEGO Blowup Robed Figure Abilities: Hazard Protection, Abilitie Switche (Press B or O to change to diffrent abilities), Red Cristle: Laster, Gold LEGO Blowup, Melt Ice, Parseltongue Doors, Blue Cristle: Water Spry, Hazard Cleanup, Freaze, Underwater Swimming, Orange Cristle: Super Strangth, Super Strangth Handles, Laser Deflector, Heart Regeneration Light Blue Cristle: Flight, Aim, Boomerang There Vehicles would be: Classic LEGO Car (Sea Shifter and Flying Brick Klip) Abilities: Car Switches, Underwater Swimming, Flight, Flight Hooks Beast of Vorton (Vorton Fire Beast and Flying Sky Beast) Abilities: Super Strangth, Laser, Gold LEGO Blowup, Flight, Flight Docks LEGO Dimensions Fun Pack with: Lord Vortech Abilities: Portal Gun, Raven Portals, Vortech's Vortex Gates, High Jump, Hazard Protection, Big Transform (Transforms into Hyper Vortech: Super Strangth, Laser, Ice Melt) His Gaget would be: Mobilie Keystone Device (Mind Shift Device and Portal Generator) Abilities: Summons All Keystones (Must unlock the Keystones), Mind Cantrol, Ally Summining (Summon NPC's to aid the player), Portal Gun, Raven's Portals, Vortech's Vortex Gates LEGO Dimensions Custom Pack with: Blank Figure (Custom Character) Abilities: Unknown That'll do it. Yes well this was fun to do. I proberbly will not anything else on here until either Year 3 comes out or if I see a request I like to add to this blog. So 'til then... END LINE HERE and I'll give a shout out to Tonipelimies for the Blog posts he made. Category:Blog posts